Dimension Rubik's
by Eclypse94
Summary: Amitié, amour, angoisse, mystère et... mort. Une nouvelle aventure attend nos sorciers. "Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom" est mort. Mais d'autres danger et mystère peuple encore ce monde. Un simple objet... peut tout changé.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, première mission, sortir du dortoir. L'heure du couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure, il est donc 23h actuellement. Son animal de compagnie, avec une chaussure dans la bouche, la suivi jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune.

-« Tu sors encore à cette heure ? »

-« Ahah Luna, pardon. Je t'ai réveillée ? »

-« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je cherchais mes chaussures, les Nargoles me l'ai on encore cacher… Mais je vois que Crok en a déjà trouver une. » Dit la blonde, désignant le petit animal.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de te la rendre. » dis sa propriétaire. « Allez lâche. » La créature grogna de mécontentement, devant rendre son nouveau jouet, qu'il fit tout de même.

Crok est une chimère d'eau, croisement de plusieurs animaux différents. Celui-ci peut aussi bien vivre sur lieux terrestre, qu'aquatique. Il possède des pattes palmées et des branchies qui s'ouvrent lorsqu'il plonge dans l'eau. Il peut aussi se rendre invisible, ce qui est pratique pour la chasse, cela fait de lui un très bon prédateur. Les chimères d'eau ont la faculté de créer des Buldo, de petite bille d'eau, qui si pas consommée dans l'heure qui suit, s'évapore. Ils en produisent une par mois. Elle permet aux humains de respirer sous l'eau. Pour l'utiliser, il suffit juste de l'avaler. Même effet que le Branchiflore, avec limite prolongée.

Luna caressa la tête de la créature, tout en récupérant sa chaussure, rendant Crok fière de lui, digne de recevoir de l'affection.

-« Tu as l'intention de rejoindre _ton_ préfet ? »

-« Moi ? Mais non voyons. »

-« Chelsea, dis-moi ça sans rougir et je pourrais te croire. »

Chelsea McKalister, jeune fille rousse, aux yeux bleu reptilien, héroïne de cette histoire, se retourna face au mur et prie quelque inspiration pour se calmer. C'est seulement après cinq minutes qu'elle se retourna vers son amie.

-« Je vais voir mon préfet. »

-« Et maintenant t'assume » répondis Luna en souriant.

-« C'est seulement parce que c'est toi. » dis Chelsea avec un air boudeur. « Crok vient de craché une Buldo. J'ai bien l'intention de la lui faire avaler. »

-« Alors ne lui dis pas d'où ça vient. Il risque de faire une crise. »

-« T'inquiète, cela va de soi… Je lui dirais après. » Les deux filles rirent sur cette dernière remarque avant de se quitter.

-« Fait attention de ne pas te faire attraper par Rusard. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Crok est avec moi, il adore le faire tourner en bourrique. »

Et c'est ainsi que Chelsea et Crok sortirent de la salle commune des Serdaigles, à la recherche de leurs cibles.

Sous sa forme invisible, Crok arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de danger. Aucun être indésirable en vue, mais cible en approche. Chelsea commença donc la traverser des couloirs dans la direction du préfet rechercher. Elle ne s'attendait pas au souffle chaud d'une certaine personne à son oreille.

-« Alors McKalister, que fait tu encore dehors à une heure pareille ? »

La jeune fille se retourna en souriant vers son interlocuteur, tout en restant proche et sans non plus là coller.

-« Je te cherchais quoi d'autres ? »

-« Ahahah, tu ne peux donc plus te passé de moi hein ? » Dit-il d'une manière séduisante.

-« Ah ! Tu rêves Malfoy. »

-« Tous les jours. »

-« Nyanya… »

-« Très mature… Que veux-tu de moi ? »

-« Oh ! C'est vrai ! Viens, viens ! » Dis Chelsea attrapant la main du blond et le trainant à l'extérieur du château pile devant le lac noire.

-« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? »

La rousse sortis alors la Buldo et l'a lui montra.

-« Et c'est… quoi au juste ? »

-« Une Buldo ! »

-« Parles moins fort, on vous nous entendre. On fait quoi avec ça ? »

-« Tu l'aval. »

-« Et ? »

-« Et quoi ? »

-« Ca fait quoi ? » Le blond commençais sérieusement à s'impatienté.

-« Tu l'aval et tu verras. »

-« Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ? »

-« Parce que j'en ai pas besoin. »

Sur ces paroles, Chelsea commença à se déshabillé.

-« Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non pas que ça m'intéresses pas. Mais on risque de nous surprendre. »

-« De quoi tu rêves encore ? J'ai un maillot de bain. Et personne ne nous surprendra, Crok s'occupe de tout. »

-« Ne me dis pas que t'à l' intention d'aller nager là-dedans ? »

-« Ben si, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

-« Mais quelle tarée. »

-« Peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui tu viens avec moi. »

-« … »

-« Aller. Aval et rejoins-moi. » Dit-elle lui faisant les yeux doux.

-« … »

-« S'il te plaît. »

Le garçon ne donna aucune réponse verbale. Mais il enleva sa cape de sorcier, sa cravate et sa chemise. Chelsea toute contente plongea la première à l'eau. Draco resta un moment a contemplé l'objet avant d'enfin se décidé à l'avaler. Mais rien ne sembla changer.

-« Chelsea ! C'est quoi cette blague ? »

-« Viens me rejoindre tu comprendras vite. »

-« Jolie manière d'essayer de me noyé. »

-« Mais non, tu dramatise. Fais-moi confiance. »

La jeune fille tira son camarade avec elle… sous l'eau. Après s'être débattus un petit moment, Draco se rendit compte qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau.

-« Tu vois ? J'avais raison ! Tu dramatise de trop. »

-« Nyanyanya… »

-« Et qui est immature maintenant ? Hein ? »

-« Oh, ça va… »

Le jeune homme pris alors un temps pour contemplé les environs. Il avait pour habitude d'observé les eaux du lac depuis sa salle commune. Celle-ci se trouvant dans les donjons de l'école, la seule vu extérieur possible donnait une vision sous-marine. Mais à cet instant, tout étais différent. Draco se retourna pour regarder son amie et fût surpris de sa nouvelle apparence. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient palmées, des branchies s'étaient ouvertes aux niveaux des voies respiratoires et ses yeux d'un bleu aigue-marine luisaient sous l'eau.

-« Plutôt surpris n'est-ce pas ? » Le garçon ne pus qu'acquiescer en réponse. « Je suis une sorcière Néréide. Mon père est un sorcier, mais ma mère un esprit de l'eau. Je peux donc vivre sous l'eau et communiquer avec les créatures qui l'a peuple. »

Les deux jeunes passèrent un bon moment à nager et s'amuser avec les créatures marines, même les plus dangereuses. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. L'effet du Buldo allait s'estomper, il fallait donc remonter à la surface.

Lorsqu'un étrange objet luisant attira leurs attentions. Chelsea s'en empara, le démêlant de quelques algues. Avant de retourné à la surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le blond, après les avoir séchés à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-« Un cube. »

-« Non ?! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! »

-« J'en sais pas plus que toi, je te signale ! »

La jeune fille analysa l'objet sous tous les angles. Le cube luisait et toutes ses faces avaient une couleur différente. Elle n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel. C'est quoi ? Un nouvel objet magique ? Avec une apparence aussi criarde, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que ce soit une invention des jumeaux Weasley. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il au fond du lac ? Et surtout, il aurait dû dater d'avant la guerre. Depuis la mort de Fred Weasley, ce genre d'objet devenait plutôt rare…

-« Je pourrais faire une recherche à la bibliothèque… Même si je ne pense pas y trouvé grand-chose… »

-« Je te laisse faire, c'est toi l'érudit. »

-« Tu dis juste ça parce que je suis à Serdaigle ! »

-« Et c'est pas vrai ? »

-« J'ai horreur d'étudier… »

-« Comme c'est dommage. »

-« Méchant… »

-« Je t'aime aussi. »

Chelsea tira la langue au blond, qui rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, faisant ainsi rougir la rousse.

-« Attention à la provocation McKalister. Ta jolie petite langue risquerai de se perdre. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

-« P.. Pervers ! » S'indigna la rousse, en s'éloignant.

-« Seulement pour toi. »

-« ... »

-« Pourquoi si rouge McKalister ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? » Continua Draco dans ses taquineries.

-« Malfoy… »

-« OK OK, j'arrête… N'empêche, tu n'as pas niée. »

Chelsea soupira d'exaspération, tandis que Draco s'amusait de son malaise.

Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, le jeune Malfoy, ainsi que d'autres enfants de mangemorts furent blanchies de toutes implications directes avec le mage noir, et autorisés à terminer leurs études à Poudlard. Tandis que leurs parents furent condamnés à mort ou à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Mais même après la guerre, les tensions n'avaient pas faiblis. Aux lieux de faire la paix et d'enterrer la hache de guerre, la société sorcière dénigrait les enfants sorciers ainsi que tous les partisans enrôlés de force. Eux aussi étaient des victimes. Que ce soit par Imperium, par le choix des proches ou tout simplement pour sauver la vie d'un être chère. Aucun ne fit exception. Devenant les moutons noirs du monde sorcier… Et Poudlard ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef des Serpentards, fils de mangemort et ancien mangemort lui-même, était craint et détesté de tous. Les plus faibles le fuyaient comme la peste et les plus braves l'insultaient des pires injures possibles. Seul Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, eux aussi anciens mangemorts, le soutenaient face au rejet du monde.

Et puis vint Chelsea McKalister. La fille qui en a rien foutre de ce que pense les autres et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Comme par exemple se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit juste pour l'emmerdé. Chose qui l'en remercia d'ailleurs. La seule personne qui a osée se lié d'amitié avec lui, malgré son passé.

-« Allez trêve de plaisanterie, je te ramène à ton dortoir. »

-« Oooh, mais quel gentleman ! »

-« Tu oses te foutre de moi là ? »

-« Moi ? Jamais je n'oserai. »

Le duo regagna vite le dortoir des Serdaigles. Non pas sans se bousculer, se taquiner et plaisanter, quitte à presque se faire prendre par Rusard. Discrétion assuré.

-« Tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque demain ? » Demanda la rousse.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Hésita le blond.

-« Stop au pensé négative. Ne pense pas aux autres. »

-« Tu te rends compte que si on te voit avec moi, tu deviendras toi aussi un paria, non ? »

-« Je m'en fou. »

-« … »

-« Si je me met tout au bout, à l'abris des regards. Tu me rejoindras ? »

-« Tu insistes vraiment, hein ? » Demanda le blond avec exaspération.

-« Je ne te lâcherai pas. » Affirma la rousse.

-« Bon d'accord… Je t'y rejoindrai après les cours. Ça te va ? »

-« Ouuiiii. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, s'avançant vers la porte menant à sa salle commune. « A demain Malfoy, bonne nuit. »

-« Ouais… A toi aussi. »

Et ils se séparèrent.

Le lendemain à la bibliothèque, Chelsea accompagné de Luna, à qui elle avait demandé de l'aide, s'était mis à la recherche de tous les ouvrages parlant des objets magiques. Installé en bout de salle, à l'abri des regards, Chelsea déposa la cube aux milieux de la table et fit pars de ses découvertes et hypothèses en attendant Draco.

Ce dernier arriva avec Blaise Zabini, qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle de la journée.

-« Salut… Désolé j'ai dû l'emmené… »

-« Yo ! Salut les filles ! Ça va ?»

-« Salut Zabini. »

-« Bonjour. »

-« Alors… Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

Draco s'installa à table et mis le cube dans les mains de Blaise.

-« Et c'est ? » Demanda le brun.

-« Un cube. » Dit le blond.

Le garçon à la peau mate arbora une mine choqué face à la révélation.

-« J'aurais jamais deviné ! »

Draco se tapa le front avec sa main devant les idioties de son ami, tandis que les filles cachaient leurs sourires derrière leurs livres.

-« Vous avez déjà trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda le blond.

-« Non rien. » Répondis Chelsea.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un objet magique. » Continua Luna.

-« Je pensais même à un jouet farce et attrape de chez Weasley. » Dit Chelsea.

-« Ou un objet moldu ? » Dit Blaise chipotant toujours avec le cube.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'un objet moldu ferait à Poudlard ? » Demanda Draco.

-« Et qu'est-ce que des nés-moldu font à Poudlard ? » Lui répondis du tac au tac son ami.

-« … »

-« Ahah ! Tu ne dis plus rien, hein ? »

-« Je me demandais qui pouvais faire autant de bruit, mais ce ne sont que de stupide Serpentards. En fait, ça ne m'étonne qu'un peu. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger.

-« Ah Granger, on parlait justement de toi. » Commença Blaise. « Connaitrais-tu quelque chose là-dessus. » En lui montrant l'étrange objet.

-« Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour vous intéressés aux objet moldu… C'est un… »

-« Ah ! J'avais raison ! Prend ça dans les dents Malfoy ! »

-« La ferma Blaise… »

-« Bon je peux terminer ? » S'énerva la Griffondor.

-« Pardonne leurs impolitesse Hermione. » Dit Luna.

-« Oui ce sont des garçons, ils savent pas se tenir. » Dit Chelsea en fusillant du regard les deux Serpentards.

L'un s'en foutait royalement et l'autre se mit a boudé.

-« Je disais donc… C'est un Rubik's Cube. C'est un jouet ou plus communément un casse-tête.»

-« Et on s'en sert comment ? » Demanda Blaise.

Hermione pris l'objet afin de faire une démonstration.

-« Il suffit de le tourné… Comme ceci… Et… Hein ? »

Une lumière aveuglante s'échappa du cube et se répandis dans tout le château, ne laissant rien derrière elle. Plus d'élèves, plus de professeurs, plus d'animaux, plus de vie… Poudlard était désormais vide…


End file.
